Under the Mistletoe
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has planted mistletoe around Hogwarts school. Unusual piarings are trapped under it. But the mistletoe knew all a long.


Snape was not in a good mood.

In fact, he was in a very bad mood.

In more to say, he was very pissed off.

All thanks to the damn old fool Dumbledore.

"I have planted around Hogwarts School, mistletoe around the whole of Hogwarts. Once two people have stepped under it, they will have to kiss. I have also placed a spell on it. You cannot move until you have kissed the person." The old fool said on the early chilly morning off, 1st December in the great hall.

So from now on, he shall never leave his classroom unless to go to meals.

Also he was not the only one that seemed very happy about it.

Hermione Granger, the insufferable-Know-It-all. She looked as though Christmas has been cancelled for ten years.

The war ended last year of the downfall of Voldemort. And she was now in her 7th and final year of Hogwarts. The Golden Trio all decided to make separate ways.

Harry, surprisingly married Luna Lovegood. He mad his decision to become an Auoura. Ron however, married his love Lavender and have two children each and he has become a Famous Quidittch player.

He sighed. First thing this morning he has got the Dunderheads 1st years. What is the point in teaching?  
Xxx Snape POV

I was on the way to my classroom when I suddenly heard a scream. It sounded very familiar.

I turned around a corner and saw Minvera standing under the Mistletoe with…

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shouted a very angry Minvera.

Albus however Marley smiled at her pleasantly. Footsteps could be heard coming and let just say most of Hogwarts was here to witness this scene.

"Minvera you know the rules." Dumbledore said, smiling away.

Minvera however looked extremely cross and folded her arms. In all my life I have never seen Minvera look this angry before. But I must admit it was very entertaining to watch.

"Albus Dumbledore! If you do not get rid of this mistletoe I shall hex you into next year!"

Albus sighed.

"Minvera… I don't know if you realize this, but I love you." And with that he pressed his lips onto hers.

The whole of Hogwarts clapped and whistled.

I then saw Hermione look at me from across the room. I could off sworn she has grown into a woman in just a day…or maybe it is just me going backwards? She just suddenly seemed to be a beautiful woman.

We locked eyes with each other until Minvera and Albus broke the kiss. Thankfully.

Minvera stood there looking awkwardly. But all the same she held Albus hand tight as though afraid to let it go.

I smirked.

Then Albus whispered to me,

"You should find yourself a woman, Severus."

I scowled at him.

"I do not need a woman." I replied. Though this is perfectly untrue.

Dumbledore gave me a wink.

"You'll find one soon." And with that the whole of Hogwarts still clapping and whistling, Albus gave them all a wave and both he and Minvera disappeared.

The crowd began to thinned but I felt a pair of chocolate brown eyes eyeing me as I left the crowd.

Xxx

It been weeks since the incident of Minvera and Albus kissed. And there's been a lot more strange things happening under the mistletoe.

The other day, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were under the mistletoe and confessed their love to each other before Draco finally kissed Ginny full on the lips. Then nearly Sir headless Nick and the ghost of Ravenclaw kissed in a very ghostly manner.

And most lucky to Severus, he hasn't been caught under the mistletoe to anybody yet and it was now Christmas Eve and Severus was doing his duty around Hogwarts castle to make sure there are no naughty children around.

So far he has been lucky and hasn't stepped under any mistletoe.

He was deep in thought about how to punish the children for being out late when he suddenly banged into someone.

"Watch where you're going Granger." Snarled Snape as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Well I'm sorry. But you were the one that wasn't looking as well. Now if you don't mind, I would like you to help me get up and pick up my books." Hermione said.

Her back was on the floor and books were spread everywhere around the corridor.

Severus rolled his eyes and held out his hand to her. Hermione gratefully took it and gracefully she got back onto her feet.

He looked at her and saw that she was not wearing her usual school uniform but a dress.

The dress was as white as snow and had bright green sequences across it. The dress was cut down to her shoulders.

"Why are you dressed up?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione blushed.

"." She said rather quickly and furiously.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that." He said innocently.

"I'm going to confess my love to someone special." She blushed.

"Oh. Well I will leave you to it." He then tried to move but his legs wouldn't budge.

He looked at Hermione and she was the same and then they both looked up at the ceiling and saw that the whole ceiling was covered in mistletoe.

"Oh." He finally said and looked back at her.

"I guess we will have to kiss." Hermione said sheepishly.

Severus lip curled. He is so going to kill Albus Dumbledore. No wonder why Minvera was so angry with him.

"I should sincerely hope not." He replied.

"DO YOU KOW WHO MY SECRET LOVER IS?" Hermione suddenly hissed like an angry cat at him.

Severus shook his head. It wasn't any of his business to know who Hermione secret lover is.

"He is one of the most bravest and talented man I have ever met. He's smart but can be foul. But all the same I love him. He fought against the Dark Lord and is a spy. My secret lover, Severus Snape, is You." With that, she pressed her lips fully onto his. Her arms sneaked around his neck.

Severus was very surprised by this sudden movement but then he began to enjoy it and kissed her back his arms sneaking around her neck.

Neither of them saw a pair of twinkling blue eyes in the dark. Smiling away.

He knew all along.

Well the mistletoe knew.

**What you think? My first Snape/Hermione Christmas fanfiction! I know other people have done a similar idea to this but I wanted to do one and I felt in the mood to do one. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh I forgot,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!:)**


End file.
